Halogenated polyol ethers are known. They are generally useful as flame retardants. Certain halogenated polyol ethers having pendant polyhaloaliphatic moieties are known. They, too, are generally useful, for example, as flame retardants and as adhesives.
For example, Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,169 (1968) (incorporated herein by reference), discloses certain cogeneric polyhalogenated polyol ethers characterized by pendant C.sub.1-2 haloalkyl groups with at least two, preferably three, halogens attached to the terminal carbon. The flame-retardant products range in physical state from viscous liquids to glassy, brittle solids.
Turley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,349 (1977) (incorporated herein by reference), disclose an epoxy resin which incorporates a polyol with at least one 2,2-dichloroethenyl group in the polyol chain. The pendant dichlorovinyl group enhances adhesive bonding properties of the resin, and the resin has reduced combustibility characteristics in comparison to nonhalogenated epoxies.
What is lacking and what is needed are polyhalogenated polyol ethers with good physical properties and with high flame-retardant capability, thermal stability and scorch resistance.